Hetalia: Diary of the Polar Sisters
by Hetalia Polar Sisters
Summary: Arctica and Antarctica, the poles of the world. This is the story of their struggle to make themselves known. horrible at summaries, please read! And comment if you can! Arctica and I would love it if you did!
1. Prologue

Prologue

A note and some history to the Readers

For those who are reading this story, this is a story about the young girl, Antarctica and her struggles to be known and heard among all the other countries that surround her. Those who will also come into play are Arctica, and the many friends she make along the way, so sit back and relax. And if you don't like history, you might want to skim or skip to the next page.

Terra Australis Incognita ("Unknown Southern Land") was a vast continent believed to exist at the bottom of the world. Nothing but a myth to many, it was supposed to balance the world with the Arctic Circle at the top of the world.

Not many can truly claim right to discovering the frozen desert, and it is argued who truly discovered it, James Cook the British explorer, navigator, and cartographer? Or Fabian Gottlieb von Bellingshausen and Mikhail Lazarev, Estonian and Russian explorers on an expedition for the Imperial Russian Navy? Some even say it was the American Captain John Davis, who was a sealer and the first to put foot on Antarctica.

But for who found her first, seven have claim on her. The countries of Argentina, Australia, Chile, France, New Zealand, Norway, and the United Kingdom all have their personally claimed pieces of land.

And so was her discovery.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Discovery

1773

"Alright crew! We are about to reach our destination!" A tall young man stood at the bow of the ship. Short blonde hair gently blew as the frigid air whipped the air. Emerald green eyes looked at the large expanse of ice that lay before him. Large, prominent eyebrows stuck out on his face.

Turning to crew he smiled. "Soon, we shall take control of the vast southern continent!" A smirk spread across his face, "Then we shall truly be masters of the land _and _sea!" James Cook nodded eagerly, seeing the seemingly young captain so happy made him truly feel proud for being the one to spot the continent in the first place.

As the Captain turned back toward the ice looming toward them a loud thump racked the ship. Stumbling slightly, he turned to James. "Eh? What just happened?"

James ran to the edge of the ship, looking over the side, his eyes widened. "Sir! We're about to hit a child off the bow!"

The captain turned to, startled. "Swerve to the starboard bow and lower the main jib! Get a rescue boat out there and rescue that kid!"

_After a lot of time and _**many**_ panicked orders…_

"Bloody hell… you need to more careful little one… What are you doing in freezing water, anyways?" The captained kneeled in front of the young child. It seemed to only be five, at the most. Short white hair dripped water and deep sapphire blue eyes looked down and away from him as he toweled it off.

He wasn't even sure if it was a boy or a girl, with short hair and the customary new nation chibi dress, it was difficult to tell.

"B-b…."

The captain blinked. A soft smile replaced his customary scowl. _First words…?_ "Eh? What is it little one…?"

The child looked up. "B-Bushy ey-eyebrows…"

His face fell. _Well shit…_

James Cook stood behind him chuckling until the young captain silenced him with a glare. Sighing, he picked up the child. "No, no little one. I am Arthur Kirkland."

The child looked up at him, and gave him an awkward smile. "An-Antarctica!"

England looked down at the child. A small smile played at the corner of his lips. "Nice to meet you, Antarctica." Turning to the rest of the crew, he barked out an order. "Prepare to set sail! We're going back to England!"

_Xionchan123 made the beginning of this story; all credit belongs to her with this chapter. The other chapters belong to me, unless I say so. Then you'll see another one of these at the bottom. Find the original meme at ?qh=§ion;=&q=hetalia+antarctica - /d38bhfw_


End file.
